This application is a 371 of PCT/EP99/08558, filed on Nov. 8, 1999.
The present application relates to novel active compound combinations comprising, on the one hand, pyrimidine derivatives and, on the other hand, other known fungicidally active compounds and being highly suitable for controlling phytopathogenic fungi.
It is already known that pyrimidine derivatives have fungicidal properties (cf. DE-A-19 646 407). The activity of this substance is good; however, at low application rates it sometimes leaves something to be desired.
Furthermore, it is already known that numerous azole derivatives, aromatic carboxylic acid derivatives. morpholine compounds and other heterocycles can be used for controlling fungi (cf. K. H. Bxc3xcichel xe2x80x9cPflanzenschutz und Schxc3xa4dlings-bekxc3xa4mpfungxe2x80x9d pages 87, 136, 140, 141 and 146 to 153, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1977). However, the activity of the substances in question is not always satisfactory at low application rates.
It has now been found that the novel active compound combinations of compounds of the general formula (I) 
in which
Z represents optionally substituted phenyl,
X represents halogen and
A represents heterocyclyl xe2x80x94COOCH3 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3 and
in each case one compound selected from the list of the compounds below
in a mixing ratio of a compound of the formula (I) to in each case one compound of the formulae 1) to 82) of from 20:1 to 1:50 parts by weight have very good fungicidal properties.
Surprisingly, the fungicidally activity of the active compound combination according to the invention is considerably higher than the sum of the activities of the individual active compounds. An unforeseeable true synergistic effect is present, and not just an addition of activities.
Compounds of the formula (I), in which
Z represents a group 
in which
R1 and R2 represent, independently of one another, hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, chlorine, bromine, fluorine or cyano,
X represents fluorine and
A represents xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3,
may be preferably mentioned.
In particular, the compounds of the formula (I), in which
R1 represents hydrogen and
R2 represents methyl, ethyl, methoxy, chlorine, bromine, fluorine or cyano,
and compounds of the formula (I), in which
R1 represents methyl and
R2 represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, chlorine, bromine, fluorine or cyano,
and compounds of the formula (1), in which
R2 represents methyl and
R1 represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, chlorine, bromine, fluorine or cyano,
may be mentioned specifically.
The active compounds of the formula (I) are known (cf., for example, DE-A 19 646 407, WO 97-27189 or GB 225 3624).
The active compounds which are furthermore present in the combinations according to the invention are also known. The active compounds are described, for example, in The Pesticide Manual, 11th Edition, British Crop Protection Council (BCPC).
The active compound combinations according to the invention comprise, in addition to at least one active compound of the formula (I), at least one active compound from among the compounds of groups 1) to 82). Additionally, they may also comprise other fungicidally active additives.
If the active compounds in the active compound combinations according to the invention are present in certain weight ratios, the synergistic effect is particularly pronounced. However, the weight ratios of the active compounds in the active compound combinations can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the combinations according to the invention comprise the active compound of the formula (I) and the mixing partner in the preferred and particularly preferred mixing ratios given in the table below:
The active compound combinations according to the invention have very good fungicidal properties and can be employed in particular for controlling phytopathogenic fungi, such as Plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomycetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes, Deuteromycetes, etc.
The fact that the active compound combinations are well tolerated by plants at the concentrations required for controlling plant diseases permits the treatment of above-ground parts of plants, of propagation stock and seeds, and of the soil.
The active compound combinations according to the invention can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols and microencapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seeds, and ULV formulations.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds or active compound combinations with extenders, that is liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam formers. If the extender used is water, it is also possible to use, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Essentially, suitable liquid solvents include: aromatics such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, alcohols such as butanol or glycol and their ethers and esters, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, or else water. Liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are to be understood as meaning liquids which are gaseous at ambient temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellants such as butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Suitable solid carriers are: for example ground natural minerals such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates. Suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, or else synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks. Suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates, or else protein hydrolysates. Suitable dispersants are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, or else natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian blue, and organic dyestuffs such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
In the formulations, the active compounds of the formula (I) and the active compound combinations according to the invention can be present as a mixture with other active compounds such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides and herbicides, and as mixtures with fertilizers or plant growth regulators.